


Anything For You

by PlatinumSky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora would do anything Riku asks.  And when Riku's request is sexual, Sora is only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

                Riku lay on top of Sora, their lips locked, and their tongues dancing in between their mouths. Their shirts were tossed haphazardly to the floor as they rolled playfully on the bed. Riku rolled Sora underneath him  and  slipped a hand down Sora's body, gently grazing Sora cock through the fabric of his pants with the tips of his fingers. His hand ran up Sora's chest and pinched one of his nipples. Sora gasped and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Sora was rocking his hips against Riku's bulge, when Riku broke the kiss.

                "Sora." Riku said, hesitating. "Do you mind if we mix things up this time. There's something I really want to do with you."

                "Sure Riku." Sora smirked at Riku's nervousness. It was a side of him only Sora was ever allowed to see.

                "Well, I really want you to top tonight." Riku said, slightly embarrassed. "If that's okay."

                "Riku, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you." A naughty look ran across Sora's face and Riku smiled back at him. He was about to thank Sora, when he was flipped onto his back. Before he knew it, his wrists were pinned above his head and Sora had forced his tongue down his throat. Sora moved his kiss down to Riku's neck, where he bit gently, eliciting a gasp from Riku. Sora's tongue slid down Riku's neck, over his collarbone and down his chest until it found a nipple.  As he tongue-teased it, his hands moved down the boy's body until one hand found the other nipple and gently toyed with it. Riku brought his hands down to Sora's head and tried to tangle themselves in Sora's  hair. Sora quit pleasuring Riku's body and pinned his wrists again.

                "I didn't tell you to move your hands." Sora said, looking Riku in the eyes. "These stay here until I say so. Understand?" Riku just nodded. Sora reached into the drawer of the bedside table where he pulled out a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs. "Got to make sure you do what you're told." Sora ran the chain around a post at the head of the bed and cuffed Riku's hands to it. Sora went back down to his lover's chest. As Sora worked Riku's nipple with his tongue, he reached down and rubbed Riku's bulge. Riku's breath became sharp. Sora reached up and undid the button and unzipped. Reaching inside, he wrapped his fingers around Riku's shaft and pumped slowly. Riku squirmed under Sora's touch. Sora pulled his hand out and moved his head down Riku's body, kissing it as he went. As he reached Riku's member, he grabbed the waistband of Riku's pants and pulled them down. As he did, he ran his tongue down Riku's shaft to his balls. Sora kept going and soon Riku's pants were on the floor.

                Sora eyed his naked, tied-up boyfriend from top to bottom as he unzipped and removed his own pants. Riku's cock twitched when he saw Sora's spring free. His eyes filled with lust and his hips squirmed on the bed by themselves. A devilish grin came across Sora's face and he moved back up onto the bed. He positioned himself so he was straddling Riku's face, his ball sack hanging just three inches over Riku's mouth. Riku stuck out his tongue as Sora lowered his hips. As Riku's tongue made contact with Sora's balls, Sora let out a moan and fell forward, grabbing onto Riku's head and pinning it to the bed. As Riku pleasured Sora, Sora's fingers wormed their way through Riku's hair. Sora moaned with each flick of Riku's tongue and he rocked his hips back and forth.  As he rocked, his back slowly arched, pushing his smooth bottom into the air a little higher each time until Riku was no longer licking Sora's ball sack, but on the hard cock Sora was grinding against his tongue.

                After a few seconds, Sora pulled his dick back and lifted Riku's head up by the hair. Riku moaned and he opened his mouth for what was coming. Sora plunged his cock into Riku's willing mouth and pumped his hips, hard. As Sora thrust in and out of his lover's mouth, Riku moaned so the vibrations would stimulate Sora, and Sora cried out as well, lost in his own ecstasy.  Soon, Sora felt the pressure building. Without losing his pace, he tugged Riku's hair to get his attention.

                "I'm gonna cum now, Riku. And I want you to swallow every drop I give you." Riku nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth. Sora let out a giggle at the sight. Falling back into his own lust, he thrust his hips hard just a few more times before he felt his orgasm hit. He thrust once more and held it near the back of Riku's throat. His vision went white and his stomach convulsed. He felt his balls tighten and his cock twitched as surges of pleasure rocked his body. He shot four times into Riku's throat and pulled out to watch another two sputter out onto his face. He waited to watch Riku swallow before climbing down and off, collapsing beside his lover.

                Riku turned his head to Sora, and for a few minutes, they just stared at each other in silence. Riku watched as Sora's breath became more even as he basked in the afterglow off his orgasm. Sora's eyes wandered from Riku's muscular frame, to his cum soaked face, to his tied up wrists. His eyes wandered back down to Riku's untouched member, which was twitching in anticipation. When he looked up, he saw the pure lust in Riku's eyes.

                "What should we do about this, hmmm?" Sora mocked, reaching his hand out and teasing it by running a single finger across its length. Riku shuddered. "You want me to take care of this?" Riku nodded, unable to speak. "What's the magic word?"

                "Please, Sora." Riku begged.

                "Please what?" Sora mocked again.

                "Please make me cum!" Riku blurted out, his hips squirming, lost in his own lust. Sora smirked and wrapped his fingers around Riku's hardness.

                "Go for it." Riku thrust his hips into Sora's hand. As his hips pumped in and out, Sora leaned into Riku's chest and took Riku's nipple into his mouth. Riku's pace quickened as Sora's tongue swirled and flicked at his sensitive area.

                Without warning, Sora let go of Riku and lifted his head away simultaneously. Riku let out a desperate moan. Sora positioned himself in between Riku's legs. He grabbed Riku's hips, pinning them to the bed as he lowered his head down, stuck out his tongue and ran it across the length of Riku's shaft.

                "Don't tease me like that." Riku moaned.

                "I'll do whatever I want." Sora looked into Riku's needy eyes. "But since you're so pretty, I guess I can do that for you." Riku just whimpered and Sora could feel Riku's hips trying to thrust under his grip. He grabbed Riku's cock and slid his lips over the tip. With one quick motion, Sora took Riku's whole member in his mouth. Riku moaned and threw his head back. As Sora moved his head up and down Riku's shaft, he slid a hand in between Riku's legs and cupped his balls. With Sora's fingers working gently, and his head working quickly, Riku's hip thrust themselves into his lover's mouth. Riku's chest heaved and small moans escaped with every downward motion of Sora's head.

                "Sora." Riku moaned. Feeling the oncoming orgasm, he struggled just to get the words out. "I'm going to cum." Sora pulled his mouth off of Riku's cock and cupped his hands under his ass, raising it into the air above Riku's head. Resting Riku's legs on his shoulders, he reached around and grabbed Riku's hardness.

                "What you meant to say was, you're going to cum on your face." Sora smirked as he pumped the part of Riku that was dangling over his face. "Now open wide. Let's see how much we can get in your mouth." Riku complied, although his face was still sticky from Sora's load.

                Riku moaned a few times as Sora tugged on his dick. As he felt himself pass the point-of-no-return, he closed his eyes, his moans became silent, and his breath became shallow and jagged. Riku's swollen member jerked, sending sperm rocketing towards his face and open mouth. Riku felt the hot mess land on his cheeks and chin and tasted it as it landed on his tongue. As Riku's orgasm trailed off, Sora lowered his hips back down to the bed.

                "Don't swallow it yet." Sora interrupted, seeing Riku closing his cum filled mouth. "I wanna taste it." Sora climbed on top of Riku and, with his thumbs, wiped off the cum that landed near Riku's eyes. Riku's eyes opened to meet Sora's eyes above him. Sora leaned down gently, kissing on Riku on the mouth. Their mouths opened and Sora slid his tongue inside, tasting Riku's sperm. With his tongue, Sora captured some of Riku's cum and brought it up to his mouth. When he broke the kiss, the boys made eye contact and swallowed. "Delicious." Sora said, smiling.

                Sora reached into the bed side table and pulled out a key. With it, he uncuffed Riku from the bed. Sora lay on the bed beside Riku, staring at the cum covered face of his boyfriend.

                "Why don't you jump into the shower and clean off." Sora said. "If you're in the mood when you get back, I've got one more thing I want to do with you." Riku smiled back at him.

                "See you soon, then." Riku got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, leaving Sora naked on the bed. Sora stared down at his hard cock. The sight of Riku cumming on his own face was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen, and it was something he was sure he'd never forget. It was taking all his willpower to not beat himself off there on the bed, and going over the events of a few minutes ago wasn't helping much. Just as he felt his willpower about to fade, the bathroom door opened and steam came flowing out. Riku was standing in the doorway, completely clean, with his erection at its full glory.

                "I'm in the mood." Was all Riku had to say. Sora jumped off the bed, grabbed Riku by the hands, and pulled him back. Sora twisted them around, so when they fell onto the bed, Sora was on top. His mouth mashed into Riku's, pinning his head to the bed with the sheer force of the kiss. The kiss was intense, and passionate, and as soon as Riku's mouth opened, Sora's tongue was inside, swirling around, tasting the slight aftertaste of the cum that had been in there earlier.

                "Lie on your front." Sora ordered, breaking the kiss. The boys shifted until Riku was lying on his stomach with Sora on top of him, his hard cock pressing resting gently between Riku's ass cheeks. As Sora slid down, Riku shuddered a little when feeling Sora's member running down his crack. Sora kissed Riku as he went down his neck and back. As he focused his kisses on one of Riku's ass cheeks, he groped the other one, if only for his own amusement. Sora spread Riku's cheeks and moved towards his hole, kissing it at first, but quickly switching to licking. Riku moaned softly in response, encouraging Sora to go further and stick his tongue into Riku's hole.

                "Oh fuck, Sora!" Riku groaned, his ass writhing in pleasure and pushing back against Sora's tongue. Sora pulled his tongue away, grabbed onto Riku's ass and lifted it up. The anticipation was almost too much for Riku as he lay with his face in the pillow and his ass in the air. He reached in between his legs and felt his cock, wet with pre-cum. As he did his best not to jack it off on the spot, he heard a pop, and before he could determine what it was, he felt two lubed fingers slide into his hole. He moaned as the pleasure rocked his body. He felt Sora's fingers work the lube around inside of him before sliding out. Sora positioned himself at his lover's entrance and slowly slid himself inside.

                Riku gripped the bed sheets in pain as Sora penetrated him. After Sora was all the way in, he stayed still inside, until Riku could adjust. He felt Riku loosen and the pain seemed to disappear from his face. Sora pulled out slowly to the tip and pushed it back in. He saw Riku's eyes flash with pleasure and he knew that he was good to go. Sora thrust in and out, hitting deep eliciting a small moan from Riku. As Sora's pace increased, so did the volume of Riku's moans, and soon, Sora was crying out in ecstasy too, in sync with his lover. As they made love, Sora shifted gradually inside Riku, trying to find that sweet spot.

                "Right there!" Riku called out, feeling Sora slam into his prostate.

                "Here?" Sora asked, trying to hit the same spot. Riku's response was wordless, but clear. His moans turned into screams. One hand grasped the sheets as the other shot towards his dripping cock. Riku tugged on it only a few times before he felt his balls tighten. He tried to warn Sora, but all he could manage was the boy's name between his moans.

                "Sora!" Riku screamed. His body shuddered and his muscles pulsed around Sora's cock, sending Sora over the edge as well.

                "Riku!" Sora cried out as his body tensed up and he shot his hot jizz into Riku's ass. When their bodies stopped quaking and their orgasms subsided, Sora slumped over onto Riku's back. Sora pulled what was left of his erection out of Riku, cum dripping onto the bed as it went. Sora looked down at the mess they had made of the bed and couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like we're going to have to do some serious cleaning."

                "Later." Riku said, flipping over onto his back in exhaustion. "Sleep first." Sora smiled and laid down on the bed beside Riku, resting his head on his lover's chest.

                "Sure." He said. "Anything for you, Riku."


End file.
